the_school_campaignfandomcom-20200216-history
Sry Bluress
Description Appearance Sry is a human-aarakocra hybrid with dark skin. He has gold and black feathers growing on his face, down his neck and onto his chest. His whole body has patches of these feathers on it. His hair is messy and black. He has heterochromia, with his left eye being blue and his right being yellow. He wears traditional monk clothes consisting of a dark blue one piece with black bandages around his waste. He wears a black shirt under the one piece and matching black socks pulled up to his knees. He wears yellow sandals and a white long-sleeve jacket. Personality Sry doesn't hold back when it comes to expressing himself, often jumping from thought to thought, excited and hurried although he knows he should slow down Sry often jumps between his own thoughts and the rules he was raised under in the monastery. Constantly searching for clues as to his mothers whereabouts Sry fixates on small things like the direction of the wind and strangers movements. Sry has demonstrated a much more calculating and cold side to her personality, as shown by his sudden reveal of his true name to Kost. This implies that Sry has no trouble lying to the party. He also revealed that he is easily able to hold his ground and doesn't back down when arguing over the burial of a dead orc. Biography Background Sry has only recently joined the party and therefore is yet to reveal any information to them. He seems to be searching for his mother as he asked Kost if he knew her. Relationships 'Netari Barrelstein' Sry disproves of Netari's drinking habits and believes he would benefit from attending the monastery where he grew up. He views Netari as weak-hearted and scared. Norixus Rhogar Sry pities the ex soldier who can't seem to survive without starting fights and lashing out. He prefers to keep his distance. [[Ana|'Ana']] Sry views Ana as a close friend. He greatly enjoys playing the lyre with her. They share some similarities that make it easier for them to get along, such as their young age in comparison to the party and their backstories that they purposely shroud in lies and mystery. 'Lalonde Ratsburn' During their first meeting, Sry was uncomfortable and afraid of Lalonde as he was afraid that she might be carrying infectious diseases. Sry now understands that Lalonde is perfectly healthy and enjoys her company. [[Hamun Kost|'Hamun Kost']] Sry views himself as close with Kost especially after he warned him and gifted him a healing potion. Sry openly told Kost his real name as a display of trust. He disagrees with Kost's work but doesn't wish to intervene. The two have argued over what should be done with the corpse of an orc chieftain, showing that there are some cracks in their relationship, but have seemingly come to an agreement. Character Information Notable Items * list Abilities * Playing the lyre * Yoga Monk Abilities * Unarmored defense * Ki * Unarmored movement * Expertise (???) * Monastic Tradition: Way of Tranquility ** Healing hands Trivia * Sry's first kill was that of an orc chieftain.